


All Fun and Games.....

by Chippy036



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna always had fun teasing Katniss with little suggestive flirting. That's just it she HAD fun. Katniss learns the art of flirting and turns tables on Johanna. AU settings One-Shot Collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The days were more or less the same between Johanna and Katniss. Work, Dinner, Tease Katniss' pure thoughts, and Bed. The one time Johanna was tounge-tied by Katniss she never could live it down.

"What no comment from the peanut gallery?"

"....no..."

"Why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well where did you learn to do _that_!"

"From you, _Brainless_ "

Johanna was speechless for the second time in her entire relationship with Katniss. As Katniss walked away, swaying her hips again, she reminded Jo dinner will be done shortly.

"S-she took my stride.....AND MY GUM!"

 


	2. Please? I'll Die If I Don't!

She has been at it since early this morning. Johanna has been been asking, pestering according to Katniss, about a _favor._ Johanna is now laying upsidedown on their couch still asking Katniss. "C'mon please! I-I'll drop dead without it"

"Jo, you won't die" 

Katniss sighed as Johanna was coughing and acking all over the couch. "Kitten....I want you to know.... _ACK_!" She fell eyes rolled back and the whole nine yards. "Jo knock it off you have used this excuse this morning about breakfast, and on my lunch break at work for a cuddle button-" Katniss was cut off by Johanna's denial.

"It wasn't _a_ button......t'was multiple buttons that would have lead to a fantastic nap...."

Johanna rolled along the floor repeating that this time it was true she would die, dramatic and all. "PAH-leeease! You know I'm not allowed back in Gamestop after last time" Johanna was now use her puppy pout as an all or nothing. 

"Fine but you owe me big time after this. For now on you are going to buy them off amazon."

Johanna giggled with upmost joy. "Uh...baby you know the post office won't let me sign or answer the door anymore!" That grin worn by Johanna would be the death of one Katniss Everdeen, well her wallet's death at least.


	3. No Dragon Lady!

"NO I REFUSE TO GO!"

Katniss was trying to pry Johanna off of every single ledge, door, and railing from the basement to their bedroom. "Enough of this, Jo! Now just go get your cute butt upstairs and dreased!" Johanna stopped and looked back. "You think I have a cute ass?" Katniss held back a groan. "Yes! You know I do now just go get ready before we are late, _again_ "

"N-no! I will go on a hunger strike starting now!"

"You did that for our high school reunion already"

"GOOD I'm starved!" Johanna quickly restood her ground. "I will with hold all sexual activities from you!" Katniss rolled her eyes at her childish remark.

"You with held sex from twice this week because I stepped on your toes."

"Then no cooking from me!"

"You don't do any of the cooking anyway!"

"I-I....."

"Will go get ready before we miss out on drinks"

Johanna was atarring to panic and ran away yelling, "NO VISITING THE EVIL DRAGON LADY!"

Katniss sighed ".....She is still your mother...."


	4. Elevators

_Ding!_

Katniss was waiting for the elevator to go up to her room. Tomorrow was going to be long and is terribly important. The elevator doors open up and there it was, there _she_ was. Katniss was now staring at the most beautiful, most naked, girl she has ever seen. "What floor?" Katniss just stood there flushed and mouth agape. The girl asked again, "What floor are you going to? hmmm Brainless?" Katniss shook herself aware.

_"Whatever floor you your on, good-lookin'."_

Well that's what she ment to say. "W-whateber....I'm good.....just looking...." Katniss has just created the newest color of embarrsement. "NO! W-what I ment...mean to say is Whatever floor your on....and your good-looking..." Katniss flushed more and stood next to the girl refusing to look anywhere but straight. "Mason. Johanna Mason." Katniss looked over to her and got caught in Johanna's eyes. "Hmmmm.....?" "That's my name. People introduce themselves with their name." Katniss blushed once more smiling, "O-oh right! I'm Katniss." Johanna laughs out at Katniss' reaction grinning afterwards. "So.....why are you-" "It's my induction to the team." 

Johanna faces Katniss with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer, _still_. "So Brainless are you really going to my room or what?" Katniss nearly fell over when she heard Johanna reiterate her original attempt at a pick-up line. "U-uh...No-Yes, er, if you want me too...?" She stated with all form of confidence drained away from her. "Ok off to Paradise!" Johanna marched off, leading the way to her room.

\------

"So your Mrs. Robin Hood!"

"Just _Ms_. Robin Hood" Johanna howled in delight at Katniss' assertation of her singles life status. With a wink to return Katniss gaze of dreamy eyes she offered her another drink, "N-no thank you" Johanna nodded and returned to their setup in the middle of the hotel room floor. "Are you a Ms. or a Mrs.?" Katniss was terrified to hear Johanaa's response. _"Oh yes! I have the most wonderfulboy/girlfriend ever! They buy me trinkets and flowers just because! yada yada"_

"Nah, just waiting for someone with enough guts to use a cheesy pick-up line while I'm naked on an elevator."

Katniss grinned. Johanna winks back, "But what are the odds of _that_."


	5. She Reminds Me of You though!

"Jo....Sweetie please come out here....."

Nothing. Katniss has been trying, for hours now, to get Johanna out of their closet. "Come on.......If you won't come out please let me in then." There was some muffled nosies. Katniss tried to make out what was said. "Try again?" Johanna opened the door with tears streaming down her face. "She is dead.....I messed up and she died......" Katniss was stunned.

"W-who?"

"...Lara...."

Katniss wraps Johanna in a hug reassuring her everything was going to be ok, then she realized, "Not a Croft right?" "Mmhmm...." Katniss released Jo and walked away fuming mad.

"b-but she reminds me of you....Sweetie? Baaaaby? Kat!?"


	6. Trajectory

"KATNISS! YOU HOME?"

Johanna waited a few moments not hearing a sound. She was excited to test out her new 'I am a badass at physics and such' rocket. "Good she's not here I can't get caught!" "What can't you not get caught with?" Johanna yelped. 

\----------

"Kat in the Hat? Where are you?" Johanna looked around the house, Katniss was no to be seen in hours. "Right here what do you need?" "Gah! Crap!" Johanna stormed off leaving Katniss confused. 

\----------

"three degress left and......" _CRASH_! "Uh-oh!" Johanna paniced looking around to try to cover up the mess. "Jo! I'm home!" _"Why?!?"_

Katniss was confused and walked in to the dining room. Jo was fighting a tiny fire on the curtins with.....a super soaker. "JOHANNA MASON!" Katniss was beyond angry. "YOU SET THE CURTINS ON FIRE AGAIN?" Johanna held up the water gun. "I'm prepared this time for the complications.." She aruged weakly. 

After the fire was out and everything was cleaned up. "I thought I was Mason- _Everdeen_?"

"I take my name back. 16 fires in 4  weeks is in the policy return." Johanna glared at Katniss playfully. "No, seriously I can't have you tarnish my name." 


End file.
